


Betrothed

by Woon



Series: Don't steal from Loki [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shot-Gun Wedding, nuptial negotiations, running from trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Loki's offer is accepted, reluctantly. And a hasty wedding before fleeing an unwanted 'guest'.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Don't steal from Loki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting collecting dust, not sure why I hadn't plopped it here, probably just forgot I finished this part.

* * *

The beast outside your door huffed as you made an attempt to befriend it, "I wouldn't be so careless with your limbs near him." Loki stood behind you, he grabbed your arm and pulled you back slowly into the room.

* * *

He had to admire her tenacity to still try for an escape, perhaps she made her decision to refuse his offer. "I thought maybe it wanted its ears scratched." 

"I'll let you scratch mine." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Scratch your own damn ears." She huffed at him as she folded her arms angrily.

"Does this mean you made your decision?" Loki kept his face neutral.

"Will I be free to come and go as I please?" 

"Within reason." It is regrettable that her wings will have to be clipped, can't have her wandering too far out of his sight.

"No more shitholes? Literal or figurative?"

"I shall endeavor to keep you in luxury whenever possible. Any other stipulations you wish to impose upon your husband to be?"

"No sex."

"Maybe a little sex." The look on her face amused him, "We do have to consummate the marriage and I will need an heir."

"Separate bedrooms then."

"One bedroom, separate beds." For the time being, he mused.

"Fine."

"Is it a yes then, my princess?"

"Yes." Her tone conveyed how much she was not happy about the engagement.  _ She'll probably be livid when I tell when the ceremony takes place. _

* * *

An hour from now. The bastard was so sure you would accept his shit marriage deal. What's the hurry? The question danced in your thoughts as you got ready for this rushed ceremony. Isn't a royal wedding supposed to be a big damn deal? Something stinks about this whole set up,  _ but you agreed to it, _ you reminded yourself. Was it too late to change your mind? Probably.

"You look lovely, my queen." His compliment was met with an eye-roll.

The ceremony was just as rushed as the engagement, with no witnesses other than the beast outside your room and it's handler. Loki did all the talking, pausing to let you know when you were supposed to play your part in the ceremony.

"Time to go, my love." There was a huge commotion outside and Loki looked a tad nervous. Someone bellowed his name and it forced Loki into action. He grabbed your hand and dragged you through a door that wasn't there before, when it shut everything changed. "That was far too close," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> comments? Let me know if you liked this part, maybe give it a kudos if you think it is worthy of it.


End file.
